Harry's Fifth Birthday
by snickerdoodle131515
Summary: This is a story of what might have happened on Harry's fifth birthday if Voldemort was just a regular Tom and never destroyed the Potter's lives. Includes a certain flying motorbike!


~*~Harry's Fifth Birthday~*~ by cookiebutt131515 What would happen if Peter never betrayed Lily and James? If Sirius never went to Azkaban, if Harry never went to live with his aunt and uncle, if Lily and James never died, if Voldemort never gained enough power to be more than a regular Tom... Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as much as I'd like to. The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the very nice people at Warner Brothers Studios.  
  
The alarm rang. Harry sat up happily. He had set his alarm early to wake up, and make his fifth birthday last longer. I wonder if mum and dad are up yet. What time is it? Past midnight... happy birthday to me!  
He couldn't hold his childish excitement in a second longer. He sprang out of bed, and searched through his spacious closet for his favorite Quidditch robes—a smaller replica of the ones the Falmouth Falcons wear. Harry loved Quidditch, and was always asking his dad and friends countless questions. Sirius constantly joked that Harry would be on a Quidditch team before James ever could have.  
Harry stepped in front of his mirror, removing his glasses from his bedside table, only just noticing how blurry the room was, and after inserting his round black glasses onto his face, the room came into sharp focus. Harry also grabbed his comb, and ran it though his hair. He stopped and watched in the mirror, waiting.  
"Boing!" he said happily as his hair sprung back up. Every morning, that was his first laugh of the day. He giggled happily, as he took a deep breath, and ran screaming into his parent's bedroom.  
"Mum! Dad! Wake up! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Get Padfoot! Where's Moony? Is Wormtail here yet? Wake up!"  
Lily groaned, and looked at the clock. "Harry, honey, it's only four o' clock. Go back to bed, we'll wake you around seven."  
"I don't think it works that way, Lil. He'll come back every half- hour. Trust me, I was the same way. My parents never had any need for an alarm clock."  
"I can't go to bed, mommy." Said Harry pleasantly. "I'm already dressed." He proudly showed them, and said, "See! I got my head to fit though the head hole! And I only got my head stuck in the sleeve once. And I remembered to take off my glasses first!"  
"Congratulations," said James, stifling a yawn. "Oh, you're wearing your Quidditch robes! As I recall, it didn't fit you a week ago. You're growing like a weed, Harry! Slow down, or you'll be taller than me by the time you're ten."  
"I'm standing on my tip-toes." Harry admitted, doing that bubbly giggle that made everyone else laugh too. Harry stood properly, and shrank two inches.  
"That's better." Laughed James.  
"Now Harry, can you sleep a little longer?"  
"But I'm not wearing my pajamas!" said Harry, sounding scandalized at the idea. "You can't sleep without pajamas!"  
"Whatever it takes," said James pleasantly. He smiled at Lily before following Harry into his room.  
"Now, where did you put your pajamas?"  
Harry stopped to think. He seemed to be trying to remember really hard. He had been so exited to start the day that he had carelessly thrown his pajamas, not watching where they were going, and had landed in his fish bowl.  
James sighed. Harry's pajamas were soaked. His poor frightened goldfish, Bludger, was gasping for air at the bottom of the tank. James used a summoning charm for the pajamas, and then dried them with a heat charm, while also using a cleansing spell, which came in handy for almost all of Harry's problems. He then added more water to Bludger's bowl.  
"All right, Harry. Watch where you're throwing stuff from now on."  
"Okay," sighed Harry, while his dad helped him pull his head through the right hole. "No Harry, that's the sleeve again..."  
By the time Harry had his pajamas on, it was four-thirty. When he was in bed, he wanted water.  
James felt as though he had never got any sleep that night, and said warily, "Good-night again, Harry. Happy birthday."  
"Night' daddy." Harry yawned.  
James got back into his bed, muttering to Lily, "Next time that happens, it's your turn to fish pajamas out of Bludger's bowl."  
~*~  
~*~7:00~*~  
  
Harry pushed his parent's bedroom door open, and asked timidly, "Is it time to get up?"  
James glanced the clock, which had just chimed from six fifty-nine to seven o'clock. That kids got killer timing. James thought as he whispered to Lily, "He's right on time."  
Lily smiled, and sat up, "Come here, Harry."  
Harry beamed as he ran to his mum's bedside and climbed into her lap. "Happy birthday, Harry!" she said, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday to me!" he sang again, and his mum ran her fingers through his messy jet-black hair—James' hair.  
"I'll send an owl to Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, but they may not be up yet, Harry." Said James.  
"But the owls will wake them!" said Harry cheerfully. "Tell Padfoot to bring his bike!"  
"He wouldn't dream of going anywhere without that bike!" James, Sirius, and Lily had been talking, and Lily reluctantly agreed that Harry could have a short ride on the motorbike.  
James hastily wrote a note on three pieces of parchment and sent them out with his owl. They had already invited James parents, Lily's parents, and some other distant friends and relatives. Lily had sent an invitation to her sister, Petunia, brother-in-law Vernon, and Nephew, Dudley, but they got no response, as they thought all magic folk—especially the Potters were freaks.  
It didn't take long for their close family friends to reply. Wormtail showed up first, carrying a large gift for Harry. Harry said thank-you happily, just as Moony arrived.  
Lily took the present from harry, and placed it with the ones from her and James. "Moony!" Harry cried, running to greet him. Remus knew that Harry couldn't bowl him over, but nonetheless handed Lily Harry's gift, and prepared for the blow. Just as Harry was about to crash, Moony lifted him up, hugging the small child.  
The child hugged back, saying happily, "Hi, Moony! I'm five years old now!" Harry held up four fingers and one on the other hand, making Remus laugh.  
Harry then heard the sound he always waited for. "RRRRRrrrrMMmm!" Harry said happily, perfectly imitating his godfather's motorbike.  
"Padfoot!" Harry squealed happily. Remus put Harry down, and Harry ran to meet his godfather.  
Sirius dismounted his black and silver motorbike, and put the kickstand up. At the sight of Harry, he gave a charming smile and transformed into a large black dog, and ran to meet Harry, who hugged the dog around the neck, while the dog licked Harry's face, Harry giggled. " Hi, Snuffles." After calling Sirius "Paaf!" as a toddler, Harry adopted Snuffles as a much better name.  
Sirius emerged in the house carrying Harry. Sirius added his present to the mound that was already on the coffee table. "Wo'h," said Sirius, taking in the mountain of gifts with his eyes. "How could a little guy like you want so much for your birthday?"  
After all the guests had arrived, (except Lily's sister and family) the party began. Sirius had brought a crate of Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet- Start fireworks, after assuring Lily that they wouldn't frighten Harry. To prove his point, Sirius launched one into the sky, where it roared, and exploded into the words, ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" Harry had laughed, and pointed at the sky while Sirius gave Lily a ' I told you so' look.  
Lily wisely decided to have cake before letting Harry open presents; he would be too distracted by the magical gifts to have a care in the world about cake. It was a beautifully decorated chocolate cake, with icing that was sky blue with creamy white clouds, and in the middle was a large Golden Snitch. Lily had playfully slapped the Marauder's hands when she saw them trying to sample the frosting.  
James called everyone to the kitchen, where he lit Harry's five candles with the wave of his wand. After everyone sang, James exclaimed " Make a wish, Harry!"( Sirius was still singing)  
I wish that everything will be okay, that everyone will be happy. Harry then took a deep breath, and blew out the candles.  
Which present to pick first? Harry's grandparents from James' side of the family handed Harry a small box. Harry looked at it curiously before excepting it. He definitely wouldn't have gone for the smallest present first. Harry pulled off the ribbon, removed the box's lid, and tipped the contents into his hand. He gasped as three golden papers floated into his hand. He examined one, and recognized a picture of a Snitch, but he hasn't yet learned how to read, as he handed it to his dad, asking, "What does it say?"  
James was momentarily speechless. "Wow—mom, dad. You got Harry a pass to every Quidditch game for the next year!"  
"Really?" asked Harry eagerly. "Every one?"  
"Yes." Said James, beaming at his son.  
"Thanks!" said Harry, hugging his grandparents. How many hugs would he get today—not that he didn't enjoy it.  
From his grandparents on his mum's side, Harry got several Muggle toys called Legos, which he had never heard of, but enjoyed all the same. Each gift his close friends and family gave him seemed to piece together. Peter had given Harry six ten foot goal hoops, which James had magically inserted, into their apple orchard. Moony gave Harry a complete set of Bludgers, a Quaffle, and a Golden Snitch. Sirius had given Harry a Beater's Bat, a motorcycle jacket, and a full set of Quidditch robes and protective gear. And finally, from his parents, along, thin package that they had hidden until now since Harry would know what it was. Harry gave a groan of longing as the Nimbus rolled into his arms. The broomstick was made of highly polished Mahogany, with perfect birch tail branches, and the word Nimbus glittering on the handle.  
It was his first broomstick--- just as his dad had promised he would get when he turned five. It wasn't the kiddy broomstick he had rode for what seemed like a lifetime, where your toes barely scrape the grass, this was a real broomstick.  
"I want to ride it!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes shining with happiness. He clutched the broomstick as though it was the world's greatest treasure, and hurried into the backyard.  
Harry lay the Nimbus down in the soft green grass, and waited for his friends and family. His mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched proudly as Harry commanded his broomstick, "Up!"  
The broom obediently rose into his small hand, and Harry grinned, before swinging a leg over the broom, and gaining his balance.  
"Be careful, Harry!" said Lily apprehensively.  
"Don't worry, Lil. Harry will be fine, he's a natural." Exclaimed James.  
"Harry, slowly kick off the ground!" a grinning Sirius instructed him.  
Harry's toes pushed against the ground, and he rose into the air, smiling at the applauding coming from his friends and family. He rose a little higher into the air, and circled one of the trees in the orchard. He dived back to where he had taken off, and lightly landed, dismounting.  
James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked very happy at the task Harry had managed, and whooped and cheered along with everyone else. James looked prouder than any of them had ever seen him. He beamed as Harry sank towards the ground, ready to land on the soft green grass.  
When Harry was back on the ground, Sirius muttered to James, "You'll never guess who I saw on the way here, Prongs."  
"Who?"  
"Snivellus! The ugly git insulted my bike!" said Sirius fiercely.  
"And what did you say? Lily asked in interest.  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but spotted harry standing right next to him, eagerly awaiting the answer. Sirius nodded meaningfully toward Harry.  
"Oh," said Lily, catching on. "Can't say it in front of Harry?"  
"No, he probably can't." sighed James.  
"I told him to go away and leave me alone." Said Sirius simply.  
"You told him to go away?" asked Harry delightedly.  
"No," said James sarcastically. "Really, Padfoot." He bent down and covered Harry's ears. "So, what were you saying?"  
"I told him to go and stick---"  
Sirius stopped abruptly, grinning at Harry, who was listening with bated breath to his every word, his mouth hanging open. The look was so comical that everyone watching had broke into fits of suppressed giggles.  
Harry said abruptly, "I want to ride Padfoot's bike!"  
Lily bit her lip, looking anxious and worried. James nudged her, and said, "Come on, Lil! It's his birthday, let him have a little fun!"  
"Please?" Harry begged in such a sweet voice that Lily nodded.  
"Sirius, if anything happens to him--" Lily threatened.  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, tickle a sleeping dragon in the eye." Said Sirius quickly. "I would never do anything too dangerous with Harry on!"  
"That includes loop-de-loops."  
Sirius frowned. "All right."  
They moved to the front of the Potter's well kept brick home, and Sirius mounted his motorbike. He didn't usually wear a helmet, but it would be best to set a good example for Harry. Remus conjured up a smaller helmet and strapped it onto Harry's head, and quickly stood back as the engine roared into life.  
The motorcycle rose, and Lily watched Sirius' every movement like a hawk. They soared over rooftops, and Sirius abruptly landed back on the ground.  
"What's wrong?" asked James, looking startled.  
Sirius removed his helmet and pushed back his hair. "Harry grabbed the handlebars, and nearly made both of us crash."  
Harry giggled in delight. "Just like last time Sirius, remember? You told me to steer while you did the crossword puzzle in the paper?" The whole time Harry spoke, Sirius made shushing noises but Harry paid no attention.  
"What do you mean, the first time, Harry?" asked Lily in a voice of deadly calm.  
"Last week, when Sirius was baby-sitting me, we were bored so we rode the motorcycle."  
Harry's grandparents shook their heads in disbelief. Lily was giving Sirius a death glare and James, Remus, and Peter seemed slightly amused. Sirius was cowering from the wrath of Lily, shielding himself with Harry, to prevent Lily from attacking him. A smile crossed Lily's mouth, startling everyone, even herself.  
"My turn!" she shouted gleefully.  
  
The End *A/N: Yeah, weird ending, I know. But I wanted Lily to do something—unexpected. Did you like? Read & Review please!* 


End file.
